Bleach: The Story of a Distant Future
by Minus000
Summary: En el alejado futuro en el que nuestro protagonista se encuentra tanto los avances tecnológicos y el dominio del mundo espiritual fue alcanzado en su totalidad junto al congeniar de 3 distintas facciones que perduran en ese mundo en el cuales las estrellas han muerto y el mundo consiste en Utópicas Súper Ciudades. Aunque esta no es la misma persona que pensábamos conocer. Prologo.


**Esta es una historia creada por mi con la intención de ser original un poco ambientada en un futuro distante la cual en un principio será relatada con elpesonaje principal en segundo plano para presentar el tipo de personas y vida con la que el interractua en su vivir.**

**Quejas, criticas y todo lo demás es aceptado con gusto.**

**Sin mas esta historia comienza**

**Prologo: Long Distance. Future**

Este es la historia de una línea distante del tiempo muy adelante en el futuro.

Año 3012

Ciudad Kaburoto Enbu.

Una ciudad aun mas avanzada progresivamente en su infraestructura y tecnología que muchas a sus alrededores y aunque no era la ciudad mas increíble y tecnológica en el mundo incluso rivalizaba con las mayores de este sin tomar en cuenta las de la Sociedad de Almas ni Hueco Mundo.

Cubierto hasta el firmamento por un cielo oscuro permanente que impide observar el perfil de las estrellas para cualquier persona común la cual deja un sentimiento de profundidad y vacío lo cual conlleva a una enorme tranquilidad pero a su vez despierta la tristeza y la nostalgia de muchas personas.

Un suspiro escapo de una persona dentro del HyperLoop Dangai Express un tren de la mas nueva generación que viajaba dentro de un conducto cristalino creado a base de partículas espirituales y las mejores técnicas científicas actuales en el cual sobrepasaba la velocidad del sonido silenciosamente como un fluido dentro de un tubo de ensayo.

La velocidad era solo una nimiedad para envanecer a su creador a lo cual era innecesario por que en ese conducto el concepto del tiempo es roto y se viaja en una corriente que desafía el flujo del tiempo lo cual lleva el "rápido e eficiente" a un nuevo nivel lo cual deja que las discusiones de hacia donde viajar sean superior a lo que mil personas tardan en trasladarse a ese lugar.

"..."

Silenciosamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios que junto a su semblante sereno y visión entrecerrada expone la nostalgia por la que este a sido capturado.

Sus compañeros lo voltean preocupados saben que el a pesar de ser impulsivo a veces es muy maduro y nunca demuestra abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Los cuales son agitados por el sentimiento de vacío al destruir sus rutinas diarias y caminar en conjunto con los avances tecnológicos y el tiempo.

Somos sus esclavos y sus conquistadores.

Muchos pensamientos así cruzan su mente.

Lo cual no ayudaba a humor de cierto estudiante peli naranja el cual estaba un poco aburrido y exasperado por el viaje y tour al **RioHM** como era comúnmente conocidos por estudiantes y civiles.

**R**esearch **I**nstitute **o**f **H**ueco **M**undo.

"Ah, pero que molestia pero por que no terminamos de estudiar esos fósiles viviente de una vez por todas!?". Respondió exasperada una chica Pelirroja, ojos verdes claros y con enormes pechos que se tambalearon mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y expulsaba un áspero suspiro para denotar su frustración.

"Puedes al menos intentar ser un poco mas femenina Rilly". Dijo un estudiante con cabello azul oscuro mas casi negro mientras arreglaba sus lentes que escondían unos ojos fríos y egocéntricos. "Además los Hollow son una fuente fascinante de estudio e historia y sin olvidar que nuestro deber como estudiantes de la Academia Senmetsu"

"Ha!?, que pendejadas dices Ri-kun". Respondió alterada la chica llamada Rilly.

"Es Ryuuji-san para ti!". Respondió mascullando entre dientes mientras intentaba controlar sus temperamento y arreglaba sus lentes mientras hablaban. "También debes cuidar tu boca si sigues hablando de esa manera nunca podrás casarte"

"Hu!?". Respondió mientras su semblante su se volvía burlesco y una sonrisa confiada se apropiaba de sus labios. "En serio pero pensé que tenia todos los **Atributos** necesarios para ser lo suficientemente **agradable** no lo crees"

**Boing.**

A todo esto ella había cruzado sus brazos bajo sus pechos y lo cual solo eran exaltados a medidas que reafirmaba algo con un tono seductor y mientras esta se movía de lado a lado agitando alborotadoramente los pechos.

"No lo crees R-i-k-u-n". Exaltándolo enormemente frente a el.

"He he he, bueno no tienen que pelearse ya que después de todos acaso no son amigos de la infancia después de todo no". Tratando de minimizar la tensión diaria entre ellos un chico un poco bajo con mirada distraída y pelo castaño comenzó con sus argumentos. "(A todo esto como es que han sido amigo por casi 10 años!?)"

"Ha hahahaha!" Rio estridentemente burlándose de su amigo. "Fujitora estoy segura que las personas son atraídos por un **par(Boing) **de mis buenos dotes de personalidad lo cual yo tengo muchos amigos señor "no necesito** amigos(Boing)**"

Sus hombros erráticos bajan solo demostrando el nivel de irritación hasta cual había llegado.

"Que tanto de bueno tienen estos dos grandes y grotescos montículos de carne?!"

Con un grito de ira tomo con fuerza con ambas manos cada uno de ellos mientras los apretaba con fuerza.

"KYAAAAHHH, QUE HACES GRANDICIMO ESTUPIDO!?"

"Cállate puta lechera"

Dijo con un tono frio y carente de emoción.

"Hiiii!?"

"Mierda"

"(Esto es malo)"

"Kurosaki haz algo para detenerlo"

"(Paso no estoy de humor)"

Explicaba con su mano agitándose frente a el ya que su humor no era el mejor ese día para detener el "S-Mode" de Ryuuji Kanigu.

Bong!

Un sonido resino dentro del vagón mientras este la sometía junto a la pared que pese al sonido del enorme golpe la composición sintética del cual estaba echa estaba perfectamente elaborado para evitar hasta una contusión fatal con su tecnología "Físico Absorbente".

"(Aquí van de nuevo!)"

"(Mi corazón es demasiado puro para soportar esto)"

"(Mierda las cámaras de mi **I**nter**C**om están bloqueadas en este vagón, que desgracia!)"

Mientras un grupo en el vagón murmuraba desde protestas de chicas tímidas a remordimientos de muchos hombres una de las "escenitas" como era nombra por el grupo.

"Espero que al menos sepas guardar silencio excusado publico"

"Pero y..!?"

Sus palabras quedaron en su boca ya que este introdujo dos dedos dentro de su boca evitando que hablara en el acto para así comenzar con sus argumentos.

"Ugh..mhn..hah!?"

La razón por la cual nadie detenía este grave abuso físico y psicológico se debía a par de cosas la primera era el miedo a la repercusión de detener al mas temible Representante de la Clase de la Academia Senmetsu y la otra...

"UUUHmmn..."

Era por la vulgar cara de felicidad de su amiga Rilly a lo cual todos abandonaban la campaña de intervenir entre esa rara combinación de Tsukkomi y Boke.

"Ya que veo que acaparado toda tu atención..."

Hablando con un tono seductor y altanero comenzó sus argumentos.

"(Risa-chan déjame taparte los oídos no eres apta para escuchar esto)"

"(Pero Al-senpai que sucederá con usted)"

"(Aunque no me de orgullo admitirlo yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, haaa)"

"(Ya que no hay cámara solo me queda recordar este memorable momento en mi memoria)"

"(No puedo creer que veré unas de las tantas rutinas de estimulación de "MagicFinger"!)"

"(Machic Que!?)"

Todos esperaban con expectación la naturaleza de las palabras que saldrían de esa egocéntrica y altanera boca...

"..."

Y como si estuviera tomando aire para iniciar su discurso tomando aire durante un par de segundos la tensión aumento mientras una senpai nerviosa apretaba con tanta fuerza sus dedos que su pobre Kohai estaba apunto de ser penetrada por ambos tímpanos a los cual empezó a sacudir sus brazos angustiosamente y los hombres solo enrojecieron hasta tal punto que uno incluso tubo que acuclillarse en el piso para ellos esconder un sangrado nasal y otra cosa incluso mas vergonzosa.

"EMPEZEMOS CON LOS INICIOS ANTROPOLOGICOS!"

Explicaba eufórica y energéticamente un Representante de la Clase que al parecer había entrado en su modo "Orador Guiness" a lo cual una Senpai aliviada soltaba a una Kohai noqueada que caída de rodillas y luego de cara secamente contra el suelo mientras los hombres lloriqueaban insatisfechos postrándose en el suelo golpeando.

"(Por que la vida es tan injusta? PORQUE?)"

"(Haaa... pero que alivio no Risa!?... RISA-CHAN QUE TE S-SUCEDIO)"

"(Oigan y a todo esto el InterCom no tiene un comando silencioso que bloquea el sonido externo)"

"(Rayos lo olvide)"

Ignorante de todo el alboroto el Representante de la Clase continuaba con su larguísimo discurso que solo era opacado por el sonido de unos dedos siendo masticados y roídos con fiereza por una peli roja enfurecida.

"Ya veo que tu mentalidad en este momento no esta dispuesta a escuchar mi "Tesis Auto-Reeditada"

bueno por lo tanto por que no hablamos de algo mas reciente.

Sin inmutarse ante ese acto de canibalismo desenfrenado del cual era victimas sus dedos siguió sereno y altivo acomodándose los lentes ignorando incluso el repúgnate crujir de un dedo.

"Que tal si hablamos... del **Negro**"

Todos se callaron en seco al oír la mención de una Leyenda Urbana y principal protagonista del incidente Yamata Sani Distrito Central en Ciudad Beavux Bin en el cual hubo un histórico reportes de muerte productos de un atentado genocidito en masa con la mayor cantidad de muertes en los registros actuales hasta la fecha de los Mil Años de Regresión.

Incluso la iracunda Rilly soltó poco a poco los dedos de su mano que al no segur siendo triturados cayeron apoyándose en quien sabe donde mientras seguía su explicación.

!?

Tal vez su humor no era del todo buen ese día por todas y cada una de las cosas que en el aconteció pero aun le era imposible pasar por desapercibo el **"Incidente Oscuro"**.

"Como todos ya saben **"El Negro"** el Hollow desconocido que hipotéticamente pertenece a la Legendaria e Extinta clase de Vasto Lorde que incluso fue refutado por la **"Fracción de los Arrancar"** que se coló el impenetrable Domo o Distrito Central y provoco la explosión que abarco un radio exacto 5 Km cuadrados a la redonda lo que llevo a la muerte de casi diez mil personas por la explosión y onda expansiva borrando del mapa la Ciudad Beavux Bin"

Todos empezaron a tragar con fuerza y sentían como la tensión condensaba el aire volviéndolo pesado.

"Todos sabemos que desde donde el Inicio del Registro Mundial Actual no ha habido incidentes de ataque de Hollow y todos deben de saber que si hubiera un Hollow con un Menos con tal capacidad de destrucción masiva le seria imposible pasar desapercibido, pero ya que se infiltro en el inexpugnable Domo de Yamata Sani no podemos descartar de que el calculo necesario para abrir una "Garganta" pero su natural que penetre la "Barrera Espiritual" va mas haya de la comprensión actual a lo cual muchos llegaron a una cierta hipótesis..."

Todo el mundo quería hacer el tonto y alejarse de la conversación pero su silencio los delataba cualquiera podía decir que aunque no aportaban nada estaban inmersos en esta por lo cual solo podían sentir como sus gargantas se volvían un nudo cuando el Representante volteaba hacia ellos como exigiendo que aportaban algo sabiendo que la incomodidad les impedía articular palabra lo cual solo era un goce de parte del lado sádico e oculto de toda gran mente.

"Insinúas que alguien lo dejo entrar"

Con un tono sereno y altivo digno del la "Campeona" o "Gladiadora" de Senmetsu o mejor conocida por Al-Senpai quien a diferencia del egocéntrico y astuto de Ryuuji quien era un líder autoritario ella era mas bien una persona carismática y agradable.

"..."

El silencio volvió a reinar lo único que cambio en todo ello fue una ligera sonrisa que se escondía en la esquina de los labios de cierto peli naranja ya que sabia que la astucia que le sobraba a su amigo e confidente no era rivalizada ante la voluntad y sentido del deber de su compañera de clase.

"Mo!, Al-Senpai no digas algo tan extremo solo intento despertar un poco de interés en nuestros compañeros de estudio..."

Después de decir esto en un tono divertido y alegre cambia a un tono astuto y sereno.

"Suponer que el estudio de estas criaturas se creía estancado hasta hace poco es superficial e estúpido lo cual cambio hasta el incidente con **"El Negro" **… Fuu!... Corazas repelentes Anti-Cero, Radares Espirituales Multiespiritual y la documentación Taxonómica de los estados Hollow y sus capacidades naturales e evolutivas..."

Vasto Lorde.

"Todos saben a que se dirige todo esto saben que hasta hace poco la humanidad y La Unión de la Trinidad entre los Hombres, Shinigamis y Arrancar creían haber dominado el caos de este planeta los Mil años de Paz se terminan el mundo a empezado a evolucionar y tanto la tecnología como los avances no pararan la Era Progresista Comienza"

Experimentación y Progresión

Esta afirmación antes que promover pánico colectivo solo armo una vista extraña gran parte de ellos solo cabizbajos se mantenían su visión hacia el suelo mientras otra sonreía con ansiedad y algotros solo sumieron en pensamiento esta grupo era solo una representación de la sociedad actual.

Aquellos que estaban aburridos en la sociedad.

Aquellos que sabían que la pelea por lo supervivencia humana era eterna.

Aquellos que sabían que el cambio había comenzado.

Aquellos que lamentaban que su vida diaria pacifica estuviera apunto de volcarse.

Aquellos que sabían que ellos tenían la capacidad para el cambio.

Los únicos que tenían expresiones que no se repitieron entre todos ellos eran la melancólica de un peli naranja y la mirada feroz y decisiva de la "Campeona".

"Y a todo esto solo me queda recordarles que no se olviden de la tarea en cual consiste en nombrar la cien características mas indispensables de los Hollow y su capacidad innata para transformar las partículas espirituales en Bio-energia"

Buuu. Parecía que todos estaban abucheando y lamentando su aburrida vida estudiantil mientras que algunos solo sonrieron con débilmente con ironía.

"Eso no es justo el viaje estuvo agotadísimo solo quería jugar Buster Soccer con mis amigos"

"Pero si su equipos siempre pierden y a todo esto los estudiantes no pueden usar la Exosfera hasta altas horas de la noche"

"Ah!, todo lo hacen solo para obligarnos a estudiar"

"Hey Fran acaso tu licencia de juego no fue suspendida por tu bajo rendimiento?"

"Maldición es verdad!"

Mientras que la charla incomoda fue cortada de golpe la platica solo siguió tornándose en la típica conversación de estudiantes normales.

"Muy interesante y todo eso Ri-kun pero...". Decía con indiferencia Rilly la peli roja. "Pero podrías soltarme el pecho ya casi no siento una teta"

Al parecer la mano de el Representante Ryuuji había reposado todo su discurso en el pecho de su amiga.

"..."

Soltó con delicadeza su agarre y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo saco un pañuelo y se limpio las manos para luego desecharlo por un conducto de desechos como si fuera los mas normal del mundo.

"Oy!, eso duele sabes..." Decía con un tono triste y una cara de póker su amiga Rilly.

"..."

Lo cual solo la lastimo mas cuando este solo ladeo su cabeza aun lado con un signo de interrogación.

"!?". Lo cual ella respondía con un de notable símbolo de enojo ante su falta de tacto

El peculiar tiempo compartido con sus compañeros continuo normalmente.

El peli naranja solo sentía un extraño sentimiento dentro de el como si lo que el esperando toda su vida comenzara pero para el sabia que era imposible ya que no recibió su "Conjunto" jamás y tampoco de la estaba lo suficientemente aburrido para Unirse o Afiliarse a ningún grupo ni escuadrón o algo por el estilo.

Minutos después el HyperLoop Dangai se detuvo y atravesó una placa liquida e cristalina que los libero de la corriente en la brecha en la que viajaba el Tren el cual le permitía atravesar el espacio y tiempo y maximizando la regulación del tiempo.

Legando a la estación las puertas se abrieron frente a una elegante plataforma con iluminación aguamarina y con la apertura de puertas luminosas que desaparecían con un parpadear.

"Si podemos decir con toda confianza que la humanidad a dominado el tiempo y el espacio a hora solo nos queda superar a quienes sobreviven a todo"

Todos bajaban tranquilamente de su transporte el cual al bajar el ultimo levito un par de segundos para luego desaparecer.

Mientras que el peli naranja, Ryuuji, Rilly y Fujitora caminaban por la central completamente emblanquecida por una luz proveniente de el mismo edificio que funcionaba como un Faro y Recolector de Corrientes Espirituales por lo cual conectaba los conductos del Dangai con lo cual no necesitaban vías físicas solo un transporte que pudiera viajar en esas corrientes de forma segura y efectiva superando la Sekaimon de la Sociedad de Almas y cerca de las Garganta de Los Menos y Arrancar pudiendo movilizar millones de personas al año sin siquiera ocupar algún tipo de espacio o vías físicas por lo cual la ciudad siempre parecía silenciosa y vacía lo cual era un importante eslabón en la sociedad pero a la vez provocaba ansiedad y tristeza para el peli naranja.

"Nos vemos mañana"

"Si claro"

"He! Mas lento yo no puedo saltar tan alto"

"Fran te apuesto el almuerzo de mañana a que no llegas a la cima de la Terminal en tres saltos"

"Challenge Accept". Cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho acepto confiadamente el reto de su compañero.

"Lo va a intentar" "En serio" "Pero si ha fallado como cien veces" "Tal vez lo logre" "Las cámaras del InterCom están desbloqueadas!" "Creo que subire el video estúpido del día"

El grupo se detuvo como de rutina.

"Bien AQUI VOYYYY!"

Acompañado de un grito un sonido de chispas le dieron un impulso tremendo y todo el peso de su cuerpo traspaso casi 50 metros de altura pero siguió planeando hacia arriba como si la gravedad estuviera siendo negada mientras se movía casi el doble que su salto al planear casi a los 100 metros .

"Wow tubo un buen comienzo!"

Luego unos 45 a lo cual daba por perdida la apuesta ya que el edificio media 275 metros y solo había cruzado unos 190.

"Parece que no lo lograra hoy tampoco.

"AUN NO!"

Ignorando el voto desconfianza de sus compañeros se dispuso a su ultimo esfuerzo que regularmente era un 30 lo cual le daba un impulso hasta unos 250 metros.

"ORYAHHH!"

Con unas chispas verdes expulsadas de sus pies recibió un impulso explosivo como una bala.

"Increíble eso fue un Bringer Light" "Como se esperaba de un As del Buster Soccer" "Mierda voy a perder la apuesta"

Fran saboreaba su victoria cuando se dio cuenta de un hecho importante ya que el impulso era superior tres veces a su inicio no solo llegaría a la cima si no que la superaría.

!?

"AHHHHHHhhhhhh..."

Mientras su grito se hacia cada vez mas débil al parecer caería muy lejos tanto que se perdió en el firmamento entre los edificios.

"Wow ese estúpido se olvido que haya arriba la corriente es muy fuerte" "Oigan pero llego a la cima por lo tanto gano no?!" " Q-que bueno la apuesta era que llegaba hasta la cima pero nunca lo toco a si que el pierde" "Oh, pero aun así fue increíble no creí que fuera posible con un Conjunto Regular debe de ser un genio" "O solo un estúpido" "Jajajajajajaja"

Con el sonido de chispas surcando el aire las siluetas pronto empezaron a desaparecer una por una hasta que los casi 100 alumnos de la excursión desaparecieron todos menos el grupo del peli naranja y Al-Senpai.

"..."

El solo recordaba como el Conjunto Regular la nueva tecnología espiritual había creado un paquete de Fullbringer(Manifestación Completa) por la cual la humanidad al instalarlo en su InterCom Computadora Interna podía lograr proezas artificiales como una ligera manipulación de las partículas espirituales lo cual solo servía para planear en la corrientes en ciertos lugares preferenciales como en esta Torre de Interferencia que mantiene canales abiertos en los cuales apoyarse y planear en cuyo caso no haya una corriente por una antena o algotro dispositivo externo solo el Conjunto Militar que tenían mayor capacidad y mayores beneficios podía lograr proezas "reales"...

"Al-Senpai acaso llevara cargando a Risa hasta su casa usted sabe que el conjunto tiene una calibración máxima para una persona lo cual lo ya hace mas difícil con los bolsos y otra persona seria mucho mas difícil por no decir imposible"

"Descuiden es mi culpa de que se haya mareado(Noqueado) por lo cual a cambio la llevare a casa para estar segura"

"Pero Al-Senpai..."

"Sin peros solo sostente fuerte"

"Si!" Sin muchas quejas rápidamente rodeo el cuello de su senpai con sus brazos mientras volteo a ver a sus envidiosos compañeros. "Fu..."

Con una mirada burlona miro a sus celosos compañeros que eran carcomido por la envidia mientras ella solo tomaba olfateaba el cabello de su senpai muy sonrojada y emocionada.

"Senpai hueles también"

"Uh? Pero que cosas dices?"

Solo una ultima mirada de menosprecio para todos sus fanáticos.

"(Perra!)" "(Muere de la peor forma posible!)" ""(CASTIGO DIVINO)"

Mientras muchos chicos y chicas levantaban su dedo en forma indecente despidiendo a su compañera.

"Nos vemos mañana"

"HASTA MAÑANA!". Respondían en coro y alegres cuando su Senpai se volteo para despedirse.

"Muy bien agárrate firmemente"

Luego de esto ella salto como levitando hasta que alcanzo una superficie en la cual se apoyo y sin subir para tomar impulso y planear en las corrientes se disparo en un impulso continuo en el cual parecía trotar en el aire en el cual con ligeros choques se movían en zig zag en el cielo rápidamente hasta que se perdió.

"Ciertamente como hace eso" "Ni siquiera usa las corrientes" "Sinceramente no me sorprende que **SFX**(**S**elf-Defense **F**orce **X**cution o Fuerzas de Auto Defensa Xcution) intentara reclutarla a tan temprana edad" "Talento es la palabra que mas la describe" "Uh? Pero que cosas dices?" "Jajajajajajaja" "Si estoy seguro que ella diría lo mismo"

Y con un chisporroteo conjunto desaparecieron.

"..."

"Muy bien nos vemos mañana Ichi-kun"

"Hasta luego Kurosaki"

"Hasta mañana chicos"

Con esas despedidas y unos sonidos chisporroteantes el quedo solo en la salida de la estación.

"..."

Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta y emprender su camino a casa.

"Osas interponerte en mi camino basura sintética"

"Solo esquívalo como cualquier persona normal"

Seguido de esto el ruido de unos cristales rompiéndose que envió una imagen en la cual Ryuuji atravesaba una pancarta cristalizada y Rilly apoyada contra la pared la caris piaba gritándole exasperada mientras el solo hacia una pose dramática extendiendo su brazo derecho con elegancia y con su izquierda arreglando sus lentes.

Tal imagen solo provoco que el se preguntara por que se juntaba con estos tipos.

"KORAAAAAA!"

Mientras sus hombros se estremecían se dio la vuelta y vio a un enorme guardia moreno y robusto con gabardina negra un uniforme de Xcution el cual se veía enfadado probablemente por la destrucción de propiedad publica.

"Rayos esto es malo"

Cuando se disponía a correr en un segundo y con el sonido de algo cortando el viento un brazo tomo con fuerza su hombro evitando su fuga.

"Jejejeje"

Solo pudo reír con ironía ante su situación.

"Oi novato acaso crees que puedes escapar de un especialista? Maldito delincuente"

Cuantas personas lo había juzgado por su apariencia.

Con una mano paso una línea de escaneo laser que verifico sus datos y antecedentes una herramienta muy común en el ámbito de seguridad y militar.

Cuando observo la información la leyó con detalle como si de un juicio se tratase.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"17 años de edad"

"Academia Senmetsu"

"Hijo único de un Investigador de Die Genbank"

"Residente de Kaburoto Enbu"

"En cuanto a tu tipo de conjunto..."

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos para luego contraerse una reacción que siempre había visto la cual en la sociedad actual era producto de dos casos especiales uno tener un equipo personalizado y la otra...

"No tienes algún? "Conjunto"

"Mi Padre esta en contra que utilice alguno y ya me es muy tarde para instalarlo ahora además el como investigador quiere evitar cualquier posibilidad que me vea envuelto en algún incidente, es muy estoico y preservador"

"Ya veo..."

Luego de una ligera disculpa y una interrogación de lo sucedido lo dejo partir normalmente ya que era imposible que alguien sin conjunto pudiera llevar acabo algo así.

Camino por la calle mientras era observado por los Guardias y Vigilantes que ya estaban al tanto de su situación lo cual respondían con saludos y una que otra parada para ser interrogado por un nuevo recluta o trasladado.

Un día totalmente común.

El tiempo para llegar planeando normalmente de un estudiante desde la cima del Faro era al rededor de uno a dos minutos en cambio a el le tardaba cerca e 45 minutos llegar a su casa.

Mientras subió en u n ascensor el cual era una placa luminosa que viajaba a través de un conducto Fluorescente el cual negaba la gravedad y el sonido lo cual solo proporciona el sentimiento de estar parado.

Mientras subía hasta el 84va piso donde vivía reflexionaba sobre su vida.

Desde muy temprano de su vida perdió a su madre y a lo cual su padre dejo el apellido de su madre de soltera en conmemoración a la memoria de su difunta esposa.

No había recibido la instalación en su InterCom cuando fue niño por lo cual le era imposible recibir un Conjunto Regular que era proporcionado por el Gobierno con excepción del Militar que era avalible para quien cursara y pasara el curso en alguna academia militar o centro de entrenamientos entre otros.

Pero su Padre era sobreprotector y evitaba cualquier aspecto por el cual se envolviera en algún conflicto de la Nueva Era.

Quería que viviera una vida normal y aprovechara su vida para luego seleccionar una carrera y posteriormente un trabajo un enfoque normal en el cual el conjunto era incensario.

Aunque por su apariencia desde niño siempre fue victima de peleas continuas por lo que se volvió un aguerrido peleador que todo esto solo empeoro cuando su "Tío Cara de Zorro" le daba clases privadas en algunos arte marciales y métodos de pelea.

Su vida no era lamentable era solo que no tubo muy buen día siendo expulsado de un par de Convenciones y Debates tener que esperar en la cafetería del lugar del Tour por no poder seguir el "ritmo" de quienes tenían el conjunto pelearse con unos "Xcution Novatos" y ser tachado de insurrecto y delincuente para luego caminar casi una hora sin contar unos 15 minutos perdidos en un cierto puesto andante de Ramen que era una "Leyenda Urbana" la cual descubrió en sus tantos viajes a pie en el cual la encargada preparaba el mejor Ramen (el cual disfrutaba a pesar de que no le gustaba)que había probado en su vida además de poder charlar agradable con ella quien solo era un año mayor que el.

Su vida era aunque muy distinta a otras simple y pacifica.

Con un sonido de Aviso supo que habia llegado a su destino.

Las puertas automatizadas se abrieron de par en par silenciosamente para luego cerrarse cuando el entro.

"Estoy en casa To-San!"

Solo hubo silencio.

"Al parecer aun sigue en el estudio"

Su hogar tiene un conjunto extraño para su época lo cual algunos llamarían arcaica debido a que incluso tienen muebles y acabados de madera que extrañamente eran endemoniadamente cómodos además que todo era simple e elegante como a su padre le gustaba lo cual contrastaba al extremo con las armas colgadas en la repisas en un mostrador que iban desde armas de fuego antiguas hasta katanas muy parecidas a las Zanpakuto de los Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas e incluso un par de medallas Quincy que al parecer eran emblemas familiares lo cual en algún caso de cateo la fracción Quincy pediría inmediatamente su ejecución cosa que solo era evitada debido ha cierta inmunidad diplomática.

Su padre era un reconocido científico que realizaba experimentos e invenciones para las tres fracciones del mundo espiritual cosa que le daban gran privilegio ya que este solo trabaja en el lugar que el designe convirtiéndolo en algún tipo de laboratorio privada con los mismos derechos de un consulado todo solo gracias a su influencia en la mayor compañía Farmacéutica y Militar Genbank.

"(Puff, ese tío cara de zorro ciertamente es problemático)"

Con un comando interno en su InterCom encendió un tele para verificar algún par de noticias

Mientras preparaba la cena en la cual era muy bueno ya que al ser hijo único y con un padre sobrecargado de trabajo era cuestión obligatoria el adaptarse.

Aun así miraba con ironía la foto enmarcada en "papel" aunque su trabajo nunca termina el siempre fue a los encuentros deportivos y eventos desde que el recuerda cuando niño y a pesar de que el no poseía el conjunto y no podía participar en todos los eventos el miraba siempre escondido entre la multitud siempre cubierto y con un sombrero pareciendo algún tipo de detective anticuado con lentes oscuros pero siempre lo reconocía ya que eso solo lo hacia resaltar aun mas.

En la foto se podía apreciar a su padre inclinándose en su altura y sonriendo débilmente como era usual en el y un chico cubierto de raspones y gazas medicas mientras con un signo de paz y victoria fosaba frente a la foto con un chico lloriqueando en el suelo en el fondo, era un recuerdo inolvidable para el en el cual el derroto al mas fuerte de la clase y con mayor control en su conjunto de su edad el cual era un ególatra que mas tarde se convertiría en su querido amigo Ryuuji.

Escapando de sus pensamientos se enfoco en lo dicho en las noticias.

"Esta tarde como podemos ver la Sacerdotisa Milenaria Inoue Orihime quien se cree que ha vivido mas de mil años aun siendo una humana normal hizo honor de su presencia en la Congregación de Tratados Mundiales para la Paz y Desarrollo que se llevo acabo esta misma tarde aquí le traemos una parte de las palabras dichas por nuestra venerada Sacerdotisa-sama"

Cambiando de enfoque se puede apreciar a una chica vestida de blanco frente a los mas importantes lideres y embajadores del mundo mientras esperan si esta será una de la raras y milagrosas veces en que ella de alguna "Revelación" o "Visión".

"Moo!, donde esta Kuro-ku Sun sun!"

"Estamos en vivo y en directo rápido Código Rojo"

En la pantalla se podía apreciar como una chica que físicamente parece rondar los 17 años hace unas rabietas como niña pequeña mientras el equipo de SP intentan lidiar con la situación.

Al parecer la Sacerdotisa Milenaria a vivido tanto tiempo con algún método misterioso lo cual a ido deteriorando sus mente a lo cual raramente vuelve a su lucidez para impartir consejo o guiar el flujo del desarrollo del mundo y extrañamente es apoyada por los "Tres Pilares" de las tres fracciones respectivamente y además de que por su físico y actitud amable delicada a ganado apoyo por parte de las personas, pero nadie es perfecto y es lo normal ver como viejos mandatarios de estados son envueltos en incidentes tan vergonzosos.

"Aquí esta!"

Con un extraño peluche con un peculiar pelaje naranja atraviesa el aire que rebotando en la calva de un viejo embajador quien con un tic en su ojo solo contiene esa cara de póker ante esa embarazosa situación publica a lo cual luego la chica lo atrapa al peluche con melena naranja y unas extrañas alas parecidas a la de gárgolas.

"Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun! ..."

"Al parecer toda la reunión siguió con su agenda normalmente y solo hubo unas breves palabras al final por parte de la Sacerdotisa.

"Recuerden bien chicos coman su vegetales y haga caso a sus padres!"

Con lo ultimo emocionada saltaba de pie mientras sus pechos propensos a agitarse lo cual hacia que muchos periodistas gritaran emocionados.

"A QUIENES!?"

"Padres!"

"A QUIENES!?"

"Padres!"

"A QUIENES!?"

"Padres!"

"A QUIENES!?"

"PADRES!"

"Después de un ligero incidente en el evento donde solo resultaron heridos y sometidos unos 247 pervertidos no se registraron mas incidentes... y continuando con la situación actual desde la Sociedad de Almas tenemos a una Analista que nos describirá la situación actual de la mediación diplomática"

"Bueno saltemos presentaciones y empecemos..."

En la pantalla una chica mostraba unos penosos garabatos hechos por crayolas lo cual parecía el trabajo de un niño y con la cara seria disponía a empezar su argumentación...

"..."

La tele se apago con un comando y una cara choqueada.

"Creo que mejor le iré a avisar a Papa que ya esta la Cena"

Subiendo las escaleras llego al estudio y entro mientras veía a su padre teniendo una conversación con algún investigador atreves de un holograma frente a el mientras no dejaba de trabajar en su teclado frente a el.

"To-san la Cena esta lista"

"Ichigo haz vuelto ya?"

"Vamos viejo no estas senil ni nada grite desde que llegue y tu solo esperabas mientras hacia la Cena mientras sigues trabajando como siempre"

"Ya ya Ichigo lo siento estaré ahí en un minuto"

"Habeces me pregunto que harías sin mi viejo"

"Probablemente comer esa misteriosa comida sintética"

Con su dedo índice en su mentón como usualmente lo hace una cara serena y amable pero a la vez astuta estas son las pocas veces que interactuamos.

Yo su Hijo Kurosaki Ichigo estudiante común de Senmetsu.

Y mi Padre Aizen Sosuke investigador de Die Genbank.

Solo personas comunes y corrientes si alguien relatara nuestra historia seguramente seria normal del todo.

Después de todo son un Dúo totalmente ordinario.

**Esto apenas comienza y en los siguientes capítulos hablare un poco mas de el undo y empezare a dar atisbos de la dirección de la tramas yya que no tengo mucho tiempo hablare mas en el próximo capitulo el cual deseo mio sea esta semana ya que deje un proyecto sin actualizar cerca de un mes aunque la misma semana ya tenia la continuacio.**

**Pt. Quisiera hacer mas corto los siguientes capítulos. Disculpen ppero me es difícil explicar**


End file.
